


Rogues Tie the Best Knots

by therealmnemo



Series: Dirty Thirty [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Suspension, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke rents a room in a brothel so she and Fenris can hang Anders from the ceiling.</p><p>*Updated with link to photo ref.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogues Tie the Best Knots

**Author's Note:**

> [30 Day OT3 Challenge: Dirty ](http://fenri.tumblr.com/post/139925382826/30-day-otp-challenge-dirty)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Day 1: Someone's hanging from the ceiling.
> 
> [Ref link for Anders' suspension.](http://ashleylanexxx.tumblr.com/post/140401965089/photo-and-rigging-the-silence) (NSFW obvs, full female nudity)

It's almost too much.

Anders isn't sure what sensation he should be concentrating on. His shins rub against the bed in their rented room as he leans forward to catch Hawke's mouth as she pauses in her task. Long, lean fingers are holding him back by gripping his hip and his cock. Hawke pulls back to share a look with Fenris over Anders’ shoulder and returns to the ropes hanging from the support beam.

Anders worries his bottom lip as he trains his eyes on the curve of Hawke's ass. The past year on the run has whittled away her shapely frame, but it shows the muscles in her back move as she knots the rope with intent.

They had discussed this night around a campfire, all three at least two bottles of wine into the next morning's hangover. Anders brought up a night at the Pearl where he hung from his wrists. Hawke fell into his lap to regale him with everything she knew about knots. Fenris only watched from across the fire with a hungry look.

Hawke still remembered when she sobered up, and put money down on a room in the next town they stopped.

A room in a brothel. She reasoned that they had the supplies and wouldn't need to purchase any talent.

Anders grins as the memory of the night washes over him and suddenly he is weightless. No, he is just being held in Fenris’ arms as the elf steps up onto the bed where Hawke is pulling a knot tight.

“You've taken his height into account, Hawke?”

Anders shivers as the vibrations of Fenris’ voice transfers from the elf's chest to his ear. Hawke runs a hand up his thigh and it's almost too much.

“Of course. Isabela and I used to do this a lot...you know… before. Here, lift his hips a bit.”

The arm behind his knees slides up around his hip while Hawke bends his knee tight. His boots are still on and he can feel the leather pressing against his thigh. A whimper escapes when Hawke wraps the first length of rope around his thigh and ankle.

 

Anders desperately needs to be touched, but settles for pulling Fenris in for a kiss as Hawke’s fingers wrap and tug his body. His lips are not enough. Anders starts to trail kisses along the elf’s chin and throat, stopping right above the collarbone to lick along the lyrium lines. Fenris makes a sound between a moan and a deep chuckle and it makes Anders’ cock twitch against his leg.

Hawke steps away and his bent leg is now held up by the intricate system of knotted rope suspended from the ceiling. She hops off the bed to push the full length mirror to the bedside.

“Fenris, let him go.”

He is weightless. Fenris moves to the side and Anders’ breath hitches as he takes in the vision. He is tied so that his knee is pointing to the ceiling and his back arches to balance it out. His loose leg is splayed to the side and bent, but not to the same extreme. His cock is hard and resting against his stomach and he barely registers his hands moving along his torso to reach for himself.

Anders finally pulls his gaze from the mirror to catch Fenris pulling his hand away from between Hawke's legs so that she could join him on the bed once more. She walks behind his suspended body as Fenris kneels before him. The elf’s flush arousal is within reach of his mouth. Anders doesn't hesitate, he reaches out to grab the elf’s hips and slides his lips over Fenris’ cock as the blood in Anders’ body fights over which head to rush.

Hawke lifts his free leg over what feels like her shoulder and grips his length. He moans around Fenris’ cock as the elf grunts against his navel.

Hawke's warm breath teases his cockhead as she chuckles, “Told you I hung him right.”

All Anders feels is another squeeze on his cock as she squeals. Fenris has one hand wrapped in Anders’ loose golden locks and the other is reaching behind him to slip his fingers between Hawke's legs once more.

It’s almost too much. Anders’ cock is now enveloped in the wet heat of Hawke's mouth as one of her rogue fingers slides down further to tease over his pucker. His own mouth still full as Fenris thrusts deep into his throat. He picks up the sound of Hawke's throaty moans that signal Fenris rubbing that bundle of nerves that he suddenly wants between his lips.

Fenris releases first, moaning loud enough to wake the dead, and Anders does his best to work against gravity and swallow every drop of seed that fills his mouth.

Anders drops his hand from Fenris’ hips to pull at Hawke's leg. She pulls her mouth from his cock with a loud pop and shakily switches with Fenris. Once she is on her knees he wraps his arms around her hips and immediately latches onto the pearl he’s presented.

He barely hears the wet sound of Fenris sucking on his finger over the blood pulsing behind his ears. Soon the elf has resumed what Hawke began and he feels the tongue licking a long stripe along his cock as a lyrium lined finger slides into his entrance.

It’s finally too much, he shouts. His hips attempt to jerk forward but gravity wins. Fenris’ hand works his cock as it shoots white ropes of seed down his straining abdomen. Hawke grinds her pelvis against his face as she leans forward to lick his abdomen clean. She’s almost finished when he finally slides two fingers inside and suckles hard at her clit. Her thighs shake through her orgasm, her face rests against his navel and holds his body so tight he can feel the bruises forming.

When she recovers, her hold is no longer an anchor to stay upright, she’s holding him still as Fenris works the knots of his suspension. Once he is free, both Hawke and Fenris lay him down gently on the bed. Hawke curls against his side and runs her fingertips along his face while Fenris unlaces his boots, massaging his legs in the process.

Anders lifts his hand to catch Hawke's to brush his lips across her knuckles while Fenris curls up behind Hawke. The dizziness from being hung upside-down quickly becomes the desire to sleep. He closes his eyes and grins.

“Good thinking on doing this over the bed…”

Anders slips into the Fade before he they have a chance to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am on my phone and I'm not super happy with it here reading it next day... so... I hope people like it.


End file.
